


you're really close and this is kind of awkward but also kind of good

by gyeomies



Series: when meanie comes to life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Thunderstorms, mingyu helps him out, mingyu's a star wars nerd, wonwoo's cute, wonwoo's scared bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomies/pseuds/gyeomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu isn't sure what brings jeon wonwoo to his door at two in the morning because he's scared of the thunderstorm because he's barely even seen the guy, let alone built up a friendship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're really close and this is kind of awkward but also kind of good

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh my first story!!  
> this was also crossposted on aff on my account icecreamscoups

mingyu isn't sure what brings jeon wonwoo to his door at two in the morning because he's scared of the thunderstorm because he's barely even seen the guy, let alone built up a friendship with him.

the only movie channel happens to be screening the entire star wars franchise that night until morning, and it isn't like mingyu to miss a nerd fest like this. he's slumped on the sofa, his arm curled around a bowl of salty popcorn (never sweet; he didn't understand how anybody could ever eat that stuff). the volume on the tv is up to 99, since the thunder outside is like the sound of a billion monkeys banging on drums in his ears. everything is so loud that he barely hears a soft knocking on his door, but mingyu happens to have almost bionic hearing. he groans inwardly, pulling himself off the sofa after pausing in the middle of the empire strikes back. he shuffles his sockless feet along the cold wooden floorboards of his apartment (he's regretting not wearing socks now) and hauls the door open like it is the hardest thing in the world. the sight in front of him takes him aback a little. looking small and scared, soaked through from the rain, is his practically silent neighbour, jeon wonwoo. he's shivering in an oversized black sweater and loose jeans, his hair mussed and damp. it looks like there are tears on his cheeks, but mingyu figures that it could just be the rain.

"wonwoo?" mingyu calls tentatively, because wonwoo looks spaced out. wonwoo jumps slightly, and looks up at mingyu, terrified.

mingyu doesn't know what else to do but shuffle him inside and wrap him in the first blanket he sees. when he does this, his ears pick up a small, choked sob emitting from the smaller boy and mingyu's heart breaks a tiny bit. he settles wonwoo on the sofa. he stands up to switch on a light but wonwoo grips his wrist and gazes at him pleadingly. 

"it's okay. i'll just turn on a light." mingyu reaches down and wipes wonwoo's tears from his cheeks. "please don't cry. it's okay."

wonwoo sniffles but releases mingyu's wrist from his hold. mingyu hates seeing him in a state like this. the boy is rocking back and forth to calm himself, chewing his thumbnail anxiously. mingyu switches on the light and takes a seat back down next to wonwoo. the latter clings to his pyjama shirt almost immediately, buries his head into mingyu's chest and silently sobs. mingyu ignores how wet his shirt is slowly getting. he rubs circles on wonwoo's back and whispers in his ear comfortingly, because he can't stand to see the smaller boy so truly terrified. wonwoo stiffens when there's a piercingly loud rumble of thunder, but mingyu brings wonwoo's entire body into his lap and starts rocking him like a baby. mingyu can't help but feel a little awkward, since he barely knows wonwoo, but something about their closeness makes everything feel right. he plants a small kiss in wonwoo's hair, admiring how soft the silky strands feel on his lips. he can see wonwoo physically relax and his heart warms a little. the smaller boy's eyes are drooping as his body slowly falls into sleep, curled in mingyu's lap as the taller whispers in his ear and rocks him back and forth.

mingyu doesn't end up finishing his star wars marathon, but he thinks falling asleep with wonwoo in his lap is so much better.

\-----

mingyu wakes up with his arms wrapped tightly around wonwoo's slim figure. the older boy is still asleep. mingyu is in awe of how truly beautiful this boy is. his eyes scan over wonwoo's features; small pink lips that are parted ever so slightly, soft cheeks that are holding a pale blush, messy hair falling over his closed eyelids. the taller boy feels his heart clench at these feelings - these feelings that he's never felt before, but they feel so good.

wonwoo wakes after mingyu's stared at him for about half an hour (which is totally not creepy and stalker-like) and the first thing he does is apologise.

"what?" mingyu says, incredulous.

"i'm so sorry. i'm such a burden, i-i... i should go, i'm sorry," rambles wonwoo as he slips out of mingyu's arms and places the blanket on the arm of the sofa. "i... thank you for letting me sleep here."

"you're not a burden. at all. please stay for breakfast."

"i-"

"i'll make pancakes. i'm pancake king, i swear."

this makes wonwoo's lips curve up into a shy smile, and mingyu finds himself grinning too. he leads wonwoo to his tiny kitchen. the kitchen isn't even big enough to fit the two of them in standing so mingyu lets wonwoo sit on the counter as the smaller watches him make the pancake mix. mingyu ends up smearing some of it on wonwoo's cheeks because he just looks so damn cute as he swings his legs and hums a quiet tune. and mingyu knows this entire thing with wonwoo (is it friendship?... or more...?) is escalating way more quickly than it should be but somehow it feels sort of okay and sort of nice and sort of right. 

after what seems like hours of flipping pancakes, peeling them off the ceiling and falling in love with the way wonwoo crinkles his nose when he laughs, they're sat at the table, quietly chewing on their breakfast. mingyu had laid out a selection of toppings and proceeded to cover his pancake with every single one whilst wonwoo plumped for the classic combination of sugar and lemon. they stole glances at each other from opposing seats, smiling and blushing and giggling like high school sweethearts.

just before wonwoo leaves, mingyu hands him a blanket, his own ipod and some headphones ("it's not much but maybe it'll protect you from another storm"). wonwoo beams at him. he holds the doorknob, thanking mingyu over and over again for everything that he's done, until he's cut off mid-sentence when mingyu presses a clumsy kiss to his cheek. wonwoo blushes and looks down, but mingyu catches a glimpse of a small smile on his face. they exchange phone numbers and quiet goodbyes and then wonwoo is gone and mingyu doesn't think he's felt any happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i'm planning a chaptered bts fic for the future, so be sure to look out for that :) thanks so much for reading !!


End file.
